


Another Girl

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Omorashi, Wetting, paul is kind of a jerk, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: They're kidnapped, and George has to pee.Also, Paul gets a bit of karma.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Kudos: 14





	Another Girl

When Ringo woke up, he wasn’t in the bed he’d fallen asleep in. The first thing he noted was how dark it was. He was sitting on a rather comfortable seat, but there wasn’t light to see what it was. The second thing he noticed were the ropes around his wrist and ankles and torso. They were tight enough to hurt, probably gonna leave marks.

The third thing he noticed was the squirming body sitting next to him. He tried to turn his head and see who it was, but he suddenly became aware of another rope around his neck. And God, it hurt worse than the other ones. And then the person next to him started to thrash around in the seat. When they calmed down and started to cry, Ringo knew exactly who it was.

“George?” The thrashing started again. “Hey, hey, stop that. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Ritchie…” He stopped talking to cough a few times. “I have to get our.”

“We will. I promise, mate.”

“No, Ritch. I have to get out now. I’m gonna wee myself! At those words, George sobbed and started to move around once again.

“Geo, Geo, you need to stop. You have to stop or you’re going to get very hurt.”

“You don’t understand.”

Ringo tried to calm himself down. He had no idea how long they had been there or for how long they would be there, but he knew that they weren’t there by accident. “Geo, I do understand that you need the loo. And I understand that you don’t want to… wet yourself. But I don’t know where we are or what’s going on, and what’s important now is finding a way out of this situation.”

George was speechless, and for a few minutes, it was completely silent. Ringo found a sort of peace in the quietness, but as soon as he could hear a soft hiss, a sniffle accompanying it, he could feel hurt in his chest for his friend.

George had really tried his hardest to hold on. Every muscle in his body was tensed, trying to hold back the impending flood. But as soon as his bladder contracted, he knew it was over. He had to go now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Piss flew out of his body so fast that it created a rather loud hiss, and the only thing he could do was sniffle.

The few minutes it went on felt like an eternity for both of them, leaving George feeling humiliated and Ringo awkward. He waited until George seemed to be completely empty to talk.

“George--”

“No! Shut up! Don’t talk to me or look at me, just-- forget I’m here. God, I’m disgusting. I’m so sorry.”

“Geo, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not your fault, and you aren’t disgusting.”

It was at that moment that their seats started to shake, and the sound of an engine rang through the air. Something fell off the wall, causing a grunt from across from the two of them. Light shone in rom a now visible window, allowing them to see Paul and John were there, too.

John was the first to wake up, and the first thing he saw was George’s pants. He had enough heart to say nothing about it.

“Are you mates alright? What happened? Where are we? Did--?”

“John, everything is fine.”

John glanced back down at George’s pants. “How long have we been here?”

“I don’t know. I woke up, but I thought I was alone until Ringo woke up.”

A groan scared them all, but they looked to see Paul opening his eyes. His face immediately scrunched up in disgust. “What’s that smell? George stirred, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He knew Paul smelt his mess. “Oh, my God! Is that piss?”

“S-sorry.” George’s voice was so small that RIngo wanted nothing more than to hug him and assure him that everything was okay.

“Oh, George, that’s bloody disgusting.” Paul scoffed and looked away.

“Paul!” John screamed, scaring the three of them. “It’s not his fault! And you would’ve done the same!”

An awful silence followed, and George started to cry some more. “Th- thanks, John. But I don’t think he meant any harm by it.”

“No, George. He was being rude to you for absolutely no reason, and that is not okay.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Can you please just focus on what’s important here?” Ringo huffed. He tried his best to get more comfortable in the seat.

“And what’s that?”

“Don’t be a git, Macca. What the fuck do you think is important here?”

As the two of them argued, George looked around them to try to get a clue of where they were. He noticed that out of the window at the very top of the wall, there were trees going by.

“Ritchie, where are we? Look, there are trees outside.”

John smirked. “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.” This caused Paul to chuckle. “Tell me something I don’t know.

Ringo cut in. “Guys, let’s not start a fight. We need to focus. It looks like we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

Suddenly, the car they were in stopped. George tensed, and Ringo seemed to have noticed, and he was quick to speak.

“Geo, it’s fine.”

But his words did nothing as George felt his breath catch in his throat. “Ritchie, w-who is that? They’re going to see me like this.”

“It’s alright. Everything’ll be fine, mate.”

Paul seemed to be the only one who hadn’t said anything to comfort the poor boy who now was having trouble breathing. It was mostly because of the ache he had realised deep in his abdomen. He had to puss, and he would sound horrible saying that after what he had said to George.

Then the door opened, and all four of them closed their eyes, the light being brighter than they’d seen in a while.

“Good morning! Good morning!” A girl about the age of 20 stood with a huge smile on her face. George kept his eyes on the floor, still nearly hyperventilating. “How are my favourite boys?”

“Who are you?” John demanded. “And where the hell are we?”

The girl chuckled. “Feisty.”

“Answer the damn question!” They could all tell Paul had really gotten into quite a mood. They just didn’t know that it was because of his rapidly filling bladder.

“Well, I’d tell you where you are, but that’d ruin the fun.” She giggled again. “Anyway, my name is Loraina, and--” The words dropped dead from her mouth when she saw George, head down as he contained his sobs. “What do we have here?” She got up into the van, starting to walk over to George, who continued to avoid eye contact.

“Get away from him.” Ringo’s voice was stern, but Loraina didn’t seem to care what he said.

“Oh, my.” She looked down at the puddle on the floor. “Oh, sweetie. Did you have an accident?”

George felt his face flush, and he couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks. She reached her hand out to wipe them up and smiled.

“Well, I guess I’ll be back. Don’t you worry. We’ll get you all cleaned up.” She winked at George and was out of the van in seconds flat.

After Loraina closed the door and left them, Paul shifted in his seat. He was suddenly all too aware of the familiar feeling deep in his stomach.

“You alright there, Paul?”

Paul’s heart sped up, and he looked over at Ringo, confused. “What? Y-yeah. I’m fine. Why?” There’s no way he could know of the ache in his bladder.

“You looked nervous for a second. You still do…”

“It’s, erm, nothing,” Paul replied. But the feeling only got stronger, and he had to tense up and press his legs together.

John smirked. “Ha, mate. Looks like you’ve gotta take a piss.”

Paul was going to retort, but it was finally too much. He felt hot urine running down his leg and tried to stop the constant flow. But there was nothing he could do. His teeth clenched.

This was his worst nightmare.

George glanced down at Paul’s crossed legs and the wet spot on his pants. He looked away quickly, feeling even more uncomfortable. John also noticed what had happened and burst out laughing.

“Do I smell something?”

Paul felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Shut up, John!” he said angrily. BUt this only made him laugh harder.

Ringo, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly spoke up. “Come on, guys. This is stupid. When you have to go, you have to go. Just leave him the hell alone.”

Paul glanced at him, a genuine smile on his face.

“Can we please focus on getting out of here?” Then the door opened again, and stood Brian, eyes wide.

“Are you lads alright? She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

“H-how did you?”

“Followed her. She didn’t even notice I was behind her for a good six hours.” He hopped up into the van and started to undo them. It was obvious that he noticed what had happened, giving both George and Paul a small pat on the shoulder. “Sorry you were stuck in here for so long. Go get in my car. Quick, Before she’s back out to notice you’re gone.”

They managed to get away, and the girl miraculously didn’t notice at all. They were home that night, and Loraina was found the next day.


End file.
